Truth Be Told: Untold Short Stories
by i'mherepresent
Summary: Short stories related to Truth Be Told. M-Rated for mature content later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Truth Be Told: Untold Short Stories**

 _Okay guys, just as the title says, these are short stories of Truth Be Told. Kinda of like specials of an anime of the news animes of this year._

 _Actually I wrote this short 4 months ago already and somehow almost completely forgot about it when I happen to stumble on it when I was busy fixing my computer. Men I'm just so stressed today, even though it is Christmas season I stuck on various duties in the house. T-T_

 _But such is life XD_

 _Anyway, this story will be composed with a collection of shorts and random stories which of course relating to the characters of TbT. That's the long short explanation of it._

 **AND ALSO… MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! :D**

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos (except my plot and OCs), it belongs to Izuru Yumizuru.

Short Story# 1: Memories of the Forgotten Christmas

Christmas wasn't an existing thing in the Orimura clan, while the whole Japan is celebrating the most joyful time of the year; the Orimura clan however chose to remain ignorant to what they consider a waste of time.

The atmosphere in the whole territory of the clan was in its usual state, stale and terrifying because of its overwhelming abundance of killing intent, courtesy of the inhabitants. Servants merely go on to do their own chores and duties just like in the normal days.

Even the masters of the clan, they don't seem to feel the need to at least enjoy the season.

Shizuka merely slept on her quarters, she hasn't been out of it since yesterday. The cold season is like a hibernation period for the sleepy one among the matriarchs.

Minazuki locked herself in her library, spending the rest of the day researching to further her diabolical research.

However the eldest, Izanami, seem to have taken a different approach today. The eldest of the sisters leading the clan, has some small attachment to this time of the year.

This leads back to the time when the clan, for the first time, tried embracing this human tradition that is Christmas. It was the time when Izanami's son, Ichika, is still in the family. The only son did the impossible which is to rouse everyone in his family to celebrate Christmas.

During that time, the Orimura had their first taste of Christmas. They didn't know why but they somehow found enjoyment in celebrating it, especially since Ichika was there to dispel the usual darkness that is a constant to every Orimura.

But without the presence of the boy, it just wasn't possible anymore for that moment to be repeated. The clan or just the matriarchs and the prodigies didn't feel like trying to celebrate it again.

However in Izanami, she still has a sliver of desire to relive such a moment. Right now, Izanami is standing outside under the falling snow. Normally, Izanami wouldn't even waste a minute of her time in doing this act, such as standing outside in the middle of a winter. But in this exact situation in the past is where she and her young son Ichika would play.

Izanami could still clearly remember those moments, Ichika would run around and the snow and then would proceed to roll on it and create funny shapes and forms on it by shaking his arms and legs. Then he would try and make his mom help him create a snowman which Ichika would always shape in the perfect image of Izanami.

Izanami would of course praise her son and cuddle him under the falling snow.

And right after it was time to go back inside or rather when Ichika starts sneezing; Izanami would take him to her own mansion and then spend the night cuddling on the bed with warm blankets over them.

It's in times like this that Izanami couldn't stop herself from reminiscing the memories of her and Ichika during this winter season.

 _(Mom playing in the snow was so much fun! I want to play with you again tomorrow. This time I want to make statues of everyone out of snow!)_

 _(Okay Ichika… but I'm a bit worried that you might catch a cold?)_

 _(Don't worry mom, I'm very strong. I won't get sick from snow… *Sneeze*…)_

 _(Oh Ichika… you never ever fail to make your mother happy…)_

Remembering the pleasant memory the night before Ichika suggested they try and celebrate Christmas, Izanami cracked a small smile on her stone-cold face. The cold weather today just made her body want to experience to warmth of her son's body, a longing to hold her son again blossomed in the heart of the matriarch.

Izanami remembered something.

She had in her possession a stash of letters Ichika wrote during their first celebration of Christmas. Apparently Ichika was told by Miko of a tradition in Christmas that children should write down their wishes so that it will come true, although that information was a little modified, Ichika still believed Miko and secretly wrote a stash of letters where his wishes for everyone in his family where written.

For years the stash of letter remained hidden in Ichika's room until it was recently uncovered by the servants tasked in maintain his old room. It was passed to Izanami by the servants right after it was found.

Izanami wanted to read those letters which Ichika wrote, they were one for each other family members. Shizuka, Minazuki and Shiori had one, the prodigies even Madoka had as well, Nobume and Miko had theirs also, even for the deceased members of the Orimura as well, they also have letters there that Ichika wrote for them.

Ichika also wrote wish wishes for his father also.

But no matter how intrigued Izanami was, she didn't touch any of those letters. She respected her son's wishes, the only one she took is the letter intended for her.

Izanami kept that said letter in between her chest, now she took it out of there and decided now is a good time to read it.

Izanami opened the white envelope and took out the folded paper inside it.

She was surprised to see that Ichika wrote quite a letter for her.

 _Dear Mom;_

 _I really wish you to be truly happy today and forever. You always give me a lot of love and make me very happy every day. Now I want to be the one to make you happy everyday. I will start by making you breakfast everyday, I will also give you massage every afternoon and I'll take a bath with you every night. I'll also make mom his dinner everyday._

 _I also promise that I won't go wandering in the places I am not allowed. I don't want to make me mom worry too much about me since she already has a lot of things to worry about._

 _But I think this wishes are a bit stupid, I know that this won't really make mom happy. I know that mom is sad because she can't be with dad, just like Aunt Minazuki , Aunt Shizuka and Aunt Shiori. So for that, I wish dad would get well so that he can be with us and that mom won't be sad anymore._

 _And these are my wishes for mom, I really hope that all of them will come true and you happen to read this mom, I want to great you Merry Christmas._

 _-Ichika._

Izanami unconsciously smiled after she read the letter from her son.

The letter was rather simple and written in a way a child would write, but the feelings shot through Izanami's heart, making her, the person even her fellow Orimura consider to be a demon, feel happy. Izanami placed the letter right on her chest.

Suddenly, Izanami jumped up to the highest roof of the mansion. Only one bound was needed for her to get to the highest point of the mansion which was hundreds of feet high.

There Izanami looked towards the direction of Tokyo.

No matter the distance, her eyes never failed to perceive her son's figure.

In the IS academy.

"Huh?"

Ichika who is helping in the preparation for the Christmas party of the entire 1st years in the academy, briefly stopped when he heard a distant sound.

The boy walked towards the open window that was facing south west.

Ichika didn't know why but he could see someone in the distance looking at him. The boy didn't know why but he just raised his right hand and waved.

Though there wasn't really anyone there and the fact that he wasn't even sure of his feeling that there is someone in the distance, he felt like waving still. Deep in his heart he knew that someone was expect him to do so.

Back in Kyoto, Izanami's expression melted into a smile when she saw her son waving right at her.

He may not see her or remember her, but Izanami was contended that his heart didn't forget her.

"Merry Christmas Ichika…"

Izanami never thought of uttering this stupid line, not even once in her life. But now it seemed a miracle has occurred because Izanami's lips muttered that line with a sincere smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Truth Be Told: Untold Short Stories**

 _ **First of all…**_ _ **HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! :D**_

 _ **Sorry for the lack of answers on the PMs, I have been busy this Christmas with the party and all in my house and the clean-up afterwards. It's been hectic for me, which is why I haven't been able to answer the PM's, if my time loosens up… maybe next week; I promise I will answer those PMs.**_ __

 _ **Also the update of TbT is coming soon; meanwhile just enjoy this 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **chapter of the short story.**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos (except my plot and OCs), it belongs to Izuru Yumizuru.

Short Story# 2: Madoka's Strange New Year (Part 1)

"What?"

Madoka jumped out of the sofa when someone pinched her on the shoulder.

"Who did that?"

"Come on Madoka, mom wants us to get the fireworks."

"Wha? Mom… Fireworks?"

Madoka looked at Ichika with profound confusion and that confusion grew as when noticed where she is. There are in the Orimura residence, the house that Ichika and Chifuyu lived in however it appeared to be bigger and a bit different than how she remembered it. However that alone wouldn't be enough to cause bafflement but there the things that are began appearing one by one.

Is Chifuyu with Chigusa in casual clothes and in aprons even got out of the kitchen carrying with them newly cooked chicken and turkey.

(What is this? Are we Americans now… No wait that's not the issue here… where are Chifuyu-nee and Chigusa-nee not fight!?)

Looked at his two big sisters with profound confusion and a hanging mouth.

"Madoka come on."

But Ichika pulls her to her feet and pinches her cheeks to wake her up.

"Ichika! Chifuyu-nee and Chigusa-nee! Fighting… no cooking… what's happening?" Madoka in a hysteric manner fervently asked Ichika as to what both their big sisters could possibly be doing.

"Well they are cooking… they've been doing since early in the morning. If you didn't stay up all night play those galgames then you would've been cooking with them."

"Chifuyu-nee and Chigusa-nee… cooking?"

Madoka's just felt she got thrown to deep space as her mind seemingly blanked out while making the sound of a radio in standby.

Again however Madoka's musing was disturbed when two fists landed on her head.

"Hey I felt like some midget is insulting my cooking."

"Yeah I feel the same way."

It was Chifuyu and Chigusa that gave her the brutal head smacking. But instead of retorting Madoka cowered in silence especially because of Chigusa, Madoka was expect an even more painful attack from her but instead was left waiting for something that didn't come.

"Quit turtling there and go help Ichika with the fireworks!" Chigusa instead smacks Madoka on the head again and scolds her. Although this leaves Madoka even more confused and earlier.

"Wait… you're not gonna kill me?"

"I'm gonna kill you if you don't get to your errands!"

 _ **(SMACK)**_

"Ueeeeh!" Madoka whimpered as she clutched her aching head that got smacked again.

"Come on Chigusa-nee Madoka stayed up all night…" Ichika came in Madoka's defense.

Chifuyu however moves in and drops a counter while pinching Madoka's cheek playfully.

"So did the brother-sister themed gal-game give you what you wanted?"

Madoka didn't actually know what was going on but she did feel embarrassed especially of Chifuyu suggestive comments.

"Ok enough with the teasing."

Suddenly someone Madoka didn't expect arrived in the house, coming inside the house with bags of grocery is the person that defined evil in this world, her mother, Izanami Orimura.

However strangely Izanami was wearing a floral pink blouse and high heels making her look very different than her usual scary image, although the sharp look in her is still there.

"Mom!?"

Madoka fell over in shock and then reflexively hid behind Ichika in fear.

"Hey Mom… let me get those for you."

Ichika quickly skitters to Izanami and takes the heavy bags from her.

"Thanks Ichika…" Izanami embraces Ichika lovingly and then gives him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"The grocery was packed full but somehow I got, people where literally giving way for me in the counter."

"Well mom is very beautiful so it should be expected." Ichika smiles at his mom who seems to be in a good mood.

Shortly after, Nobume and Miko entered the house as well carrying with them bags.

"Uwah… Izanami-sama! You left us." Miko dropped the bags and basically hugged Izanami and fondled her breasts. However Nobume steps in and drags Miko away.

"Behave yourself… Sorry for that Izanami-sama." Nobume bows and also forces Miko to bow, except she made Miko kiss the floor itself rather than making her bow.

"(Sigh)… Well since I'm in a good mood… I'll ignore it. Anyway Ichika did you get the fireworks for later? It is the new year after all."

"Me and Madoka are going to get it."

Izanami's eyes now switched to Madoka.

The latter now shivers as her mind automatically thought that she is either going to be beaten to death or splattered on the floor as a puddle of blood. But instead of those gruesome endings, what came was a gentle pat on the head from Izanami.

"Eh?"

"Go help your brother with the fireworks."

Madoka blankly nodded. She was so confused that her face looked like she saw something very, very rare and unusual.

Soon everyone around Madoka noticed the weird expression she was wearing, luckily for her Ichika stepped forward and grabbed her by the hand.

"Okay then… we'll be going now. Come on Madoka."

With that, Ichika left with Madoka to get the fireworks for later. But Madoka on the other hand was still lost at the situation; everything around her seemed to have been heavily altered from how she knew them.

(Am I dead now? I have to be dead…)

Madoka thought of that in her mind again and again, greatly convinced that she has passed on and is in heaven.

"What's the matter Madoka?" Noticing his sister's uneasy expression, Ichika pets her on head again and gives her a warm smile.

"Nothing… just… confused… that's all. Yeah… just confused…"

Madoka didn't really know what was going on, she has no idea as to how things became like this but she didn't want to let this go to waste.

Her sisters aren't fighting and they didn't show her their usual hate and her mother didn't ignore her like usual and even smiled at her.

It was pathetic but Madoka felt really happy.

(Is this what it feels like… to have a normal family?)

Madoka wasn't aware of it but she is wearing a bright and sincere smile on her face.


	3. Announcement

Announcement:

Hey guys, I made this announcement because of this recent problem with the appearance of new reviews in . It seems that the review that arrived before or after New Year isn't appearing in the review section and in my case, even in the story profile they are not appearing.

I tried using the Support mail of the site but somehow its giving me an error message, I don't know if it is the same for everyone. I tried twitting the admin of the site from twitter but they still haven't replied so I don't know if they got it.

I'm wondering if any of the writers and users of the site have notified the admin, because in my case I can't use the support e-mail for some reason.

Hope they fix this problem soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Truth Be Told: Untold Short Stories**

 _Hey guys, here is the continuation for the 2_ _nd_ _chapter of the short stories._

 _About the Interviews, sadly I have lost the questions that were sent to me, sorry to say this but I just have to find those questions again in my stacked PM box or maybe I can request those that have questions to the next interviewee, Shiori, to resent their questions if they can. It would save me a lot time on finding those questions in my PM box._

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos (except my plot and OCs), it belongs to Izuru Yumizuru.

Short Story# 2: Madoka's Strange New Year (Part 2)

Ichika and Madoka have now arrived in the market district of Tokyo, yes they are in Tokyo contrary to Madoka strong suspicion that they are still in Kyoto.

Whilst Ichika was busy looking for a shop where they can buy fireworks, Madoka on the other hand is walking behind Ichika, tailing him like a robot.

The imouto was still very confused of the situation and is also still trying to convince herself that this is just a silly illusion.

(What is happening… why am I in this stupid-looking reality which I know won't ever become true… this must be some illusion… I know it, it must be that rabbit's fault again… she must've placed me in some of her joke inventions… I'll get her for this.)

Whilst Madoka was busy accusing a certain bunny scientist for something she didn't even do.

Ichika caught her in this state where she looked like she was muttering a curse, Ichika seeing this couldn't help but snicker in amusement.

"What are you doing Madoka?" Ichika walks to his little sister and gently pets her like a small dog.

"Eh? What are you doing Baka-oniichan!"

"Just petting you, can't a brother at least do that for his little sister?"

"Well… I didn't say that… but… it's embarrassing… to just do that out of nowhere." Madoka mumbles softly with reddened cheeks, making her even cuter than before.

The sight of the two siblings having a little tender moment to themselves caused people to look at them in varying gazes.

Some are plain curious while others are having the assumption that they are a couple. This is something that Ichika didn't even notice because he was focused on Madoka, Madoka on the other hand did notice, in fact this is the new reason why she became even more timid than before.

"Come on, let's just go buy those fireworks already." Madoka grabbed Ichika's hand and dragged him towards a corner, to get away from all the prying eyes looking at them.

After a few more minutes of searching the duo finally arrived at the part of the districts where fireworks are being sold.

"We found it. This was even harder to find than last year, it was that time that I got lost with Misaki-nee, the two of us wandered around the city like fools."

Ichika laughed as he recalled a memory of the last New Year where he bought fireworks as well, although that time Misaki is his companion.

At the mention of Misaki however, Madoka remembered the other prodigies and also wanted to ask about them.

But Madoka asked in a way that won't rouse any sort of suspicion from Ichika, she needed to see if they are the same as Chigusa and Chifuyu in this weird world that she is in right now.

"So about Misaki-nee and the others… I haven't seen them."

"Oh yeah, now that you mentioned them, they are coming here tonight. Shizuka-obasan with Misaki-nee and Yuuko-nee are coming from Germany, oh yeah forgot to tell you Yuuko-nee won the International Pro-League in Tennis and Badminton and also Misaki-nee performed gracefully in her Berlin concert just after Yuuko-nee won. Originally they would've been able to come here earlier but there were a lot of things that happened like an interview and party of Misaki-nee due to her status now as the most popular singer today."

Madoka was left with her mouth hanging open after what she heard.

Yuuko in sports and Misaki as an idol, Madoka's brain can't even fathom how that would fit the two.

"What about Chiasa-nee, Chisaya-nee and Saya-nee?"

"Oh Chiasa-nee and Shiori-obasan must be on their way here right now. Chiasa just got another breakthrough in her field by inventing a very powerful super computer that far outclasses all other computers in the world. And as for Chisaya-nee, Saya-nee and Minazuki-obasan they might arrive later tonight, I don't know where the three of them went though; mom said that what they are doing is a secret."

Madoka just became even more troubled; things didn't seem to be making sense right now.

Her family, the Orimura clan, the collection of the most evil and the most powerful beings in the world, are now acting like a normal elite family with excellent parents and children.

Something which made them like the Sarashiki and the Lee family and it doesn't suit the Orimura at all.

All these thinking just made Madoka drop her shoulders helplessly.

"What's the matter? Are you not feeling well Madoka?"

"Nothing baka-niichan! Let's just buy those fireworks!"

"Oh hey way, why are you suddenly in a rush Madoka?"

"Shut up!"

Madoka pulled Ichika to the fireworks store.

The buying process of the fireworks took nearly an hour not because that Ichika can't choose what but because Madoka was constantly bothering him with questions about their family and would react strongly or rather hysterically at some of the answers, gaining the attention of the other people in the store.

But still they managed to get everything they wanted and after finished buying Ichika had them delivered to their house as he took Madoka out to have lunch in the city.

Now sitting in the café near the park, Ichika and Madoka finally had some time to relax, although this was more beneficial for Madoka because of the two she is the most exhausted, thanks to the fits that she threw earlier.

"So? Have you calmed down now? Honestly Madoka you've been asking these pretty weird questions. And what is it with those Infinite Stratos and our family being composed of superhumans. Honestly Madoka I think you've been reading too much manga and playing too much of those weird games, I think they are messing with your head Madoka."

Madoka grumbled in response to her brother's words.

(This idiot is really stupid… but I think right now I'm the stupid one… just how long is this illusion going to continue?)

"Oh Ichika, Madoka."

"Hi, hi, Ikkun, Madocchi."

Suddenly approaching Ichika and Madoka is another sibling duo, namely Houki and Tabane.

Suddenly Madoka pounces from her seat and attacks Tabane without warning.

"You rabbit, you're behind this!"

"Eh? But I haven't done anything yet?"

Meanwhile, Ichika and Houki both looked at the bickering Madoka and Tabane with faces saying 'what just happened to these two?'.


	5. Chapter 5

**Truth Be Told: Untold Short Stories**

A/N: New chapter again! I was thinking of updating Recollections or the Lemon Fic but since there is already a written chapter for this one which I forget for two months, I have no choice. XD

Don't have that much to say today aside the fact that I took a break from answering PM's. There were like so many of them in my inbox and most of them were asking for some complete information about things in TbT.

Guys, sorry if I can't quickly answer some PMs. I swear I'll restart answering again two days from now; there are just so many of them. Also I may start another poll soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos (except my plot and OC's), it belongs to Izuru Yumizuru.

Short Story #2: Madoka's Strange New Year (Part 3)

After a brief meeting with the Shinonono sisters, Ichika and Madoka continued with their errand.

It should've been a long talk between the four of them but due to Madoka and Tabane's incompatibility, Houki, with a really reluctant expression, was forced to drag her sister away to resume on their own errand which was to prepare for their own New Year with their parents that visited from Hokuriku.

Right now, Ichika and Madoka who are walking near the coast. Ichika told Madoka that they can walk home because he wanted to spend more time with her, with their studies and all; the two barely had any chances to spend time together. So the situation turned to this, the brother and the little sister walking alone with a good atmosphere around them.

Madoka however was stuck in a loop, for a while now she walked like a robot and a face of bewildered cat. She knows that this is a perfect time to score some points with her brother and along the way asks more questions about their family, unfortunately she spent valuable minutes acting like a busted robot.

"What's the matter Madoka? This is the first time I saw like this. Usually you're a very happy and outgoing girl. You are popular in the IS academy, especially in your year level."

"Aha! IS academy! See I knew it, with the Infinite Stratos Academy still in existence I know I'm not crazy!" Madoka shouted like a crazy person.

"Ahahahaha… What Infinite Stratos Academy are you talking about? It's Infinite Saint Academy, it's the most prestigious school in the world where only all the exceptional youth in the world gather."

"Eh? It's not Infinite Stratos Academy but that is the meaning of the IS academy!? What the heck happened!? I knew it; you are all just trying to punk me! Altering everything that I know into something else, that is so low! What did I even do to deserve this!?"

Madoka kept on the hysterical behavior, thinking that all this is some elaborate and sick joke to mess with her.

Madoka's screaming had roused the attention of people around her and Ichika, giving everyone the idea that what's happening between them is a lover's spat. So in response to this Ichika reached over and grabbed Madoka's cheek and pulled it to the side.

"Owwwwwwwwww! Yuw gwoing tho wip my sheek! (You're going to rip my cheek!)" Madoka struggled as Ichika's pull on her cheek got too stronger that she feels her skin was about to come off.

"Calm down will you Madoka. No one is trying to punk you. Honestly this must be the side effects of you spending too much time in the game called the Infinite Stratos." Ichika chuckles then releasing the cheek of Madoka.

"Eh? Game? Infinite Stratos?"

Madoka had a ton of question marks floating above her head.

"It's that super popular game that the world is addicting to right now. Strangely the characters seem to resemble our family and friends."

Madoka's eyes just widened and her mouth gaped open.

"A game? Eh? Wait what?" Madoka paled and then suddenly fell on her back.

Luckily Ichika was fast enough to catch her before she hit the concrete.

"See, you barely had any sleep. Come on, I'll carry you home."

"Eh?"

Before any objection could be made, Madoka suddenly found herself being in a piggyback ride on her brother. In front of all the people walking along, she is in this closeness with her dear brother Ichika. The situation actually took most of Madoka's curiosity about her current situation instead her focus was sucked into enjoying their closeness.

"Try and calm down until we arrived in the house."

"O-Okay… whatever you say… but you won't mind if I ask some questions right?"

"Sure, so long as you keep calm whenever I answer. You did overreact to my answers several times in the past now." Ichika smiled.

"Okay… so first question… can you describe what am I like in this place?"

"Hm? What are you like in this place?"

"J-Just answer the question!" Madoka tightened her arms around her brother's neck but surprised that Ichika didn't seem to feel it at all.

There Madoka began to feel something different from her brother, something she found very familiar.

(Is this [Junsuina Reiki]?)

Madoka knew what she felt, there was no mistaking it her brother emitted his aura.

"What's the matter?"

"Ichika… did you use [Junsuina Reiki]?"

"Huh? I'm sorry… I partially lost control of it. It happens every now and then since I'm growing after all."

"So you mean we are still the Orimura clan. The most powerful force in the world that killed countless souls!"

"Oh… so you found out. I hoped it would come to this… now I have to kill you."

Madoka paled when she saw the terrifying shift in her brother's expression. It seems that the kindness he possess all went down the drain and replaced with nothing but pure evil.

"… Ehe, got you didn't I?"

"Fueh!?"

Realizing she got tricked, Madoka immediately reacts by tightening her arms even more, essentially choking her brother.

"You idiot! You freaking idiot! Super Idiot!"

"Okay I get! I'm sorry, please stop we are causing a scene here already."

It looked like banter between siblings to the eyes of spectators, but Madoka on the other hand really was choking Ichika. Her arms are filled with enough strength that it may even break a neck of a person but to Ichika it was almost nothing since he isn't even showing signs that he is having trouble breathing. Madoka was sure that this isn't the world she grew up in but she would be an idiot to think that everyone here in normal.

"Why suddenly so quiet? Don't tell me you're mad at me?"

"No… It's just that… No matter, just answer my question earlier and also start walking again. There are a lot of people looking at us."

"Okay."

Ichika resumed walking while carrying Madoka on his back.

This time both were finally out of the coast and now back in the city where more people saw both of them having their "sibling moment".

"So you mean to say that I'm an honor student in the Infinite Saint Academy. A model student for the first years, multi-talented, a campus crush and in the cusp of creating a pop idol group in the academy."

"Yup, that's all you. Though there are more things that I would like to tell you, like how you hate being hit on by boys, your adoration for our big sisters, your constant habit of sleeping almost naked, your addiction in putting out the lights in your room while you play games… Mfffh…"

Madoka suddenly covered her brother's mouth, unable to bear what she has been hearing about herself here.

"That's enough… I've heard enough…"

"Really? I thought you'd like to hear more."

"No, you're just planning to embarrass me by revealing my habits."

Ichika chuckles suddenly.

"W-What so funny now?"

"Nothing, just finding it pleasing that we are finally together. You, me, our big sisters, our parents, aunts and the rest of the family. They'll all be here tonight."

"Wait, what do you mean the rest of the family."

"Our aunts and uncles. Don't tell me you forgot about them already? It has only been a month since their last visit."

"W-Well…"

Madoka stuttered, knowing that their supposed to be dead relatives are coming to visit, adding more to the confusion on the girl's mind.

"More than that, our grandparents and great grandmother will be there too."

(HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!)

Madoka's head just released smoke what followed is her collapsing on her brother's back.

"Madoka?"

"Sorry but just wake me up when we arrive home… I need some time to gather thoughts before I meet our family."

"Sure, you can rely on me."

After a while, Ichika and Madoka finally arrived back in their house…

"Ichikaaaaaaaaaaaa and Madokaaaaaaaaa!"

"Grandma Miyuki!"

"Ehhhhhhhhhhh!?"

Ichika and Madoka were greeted by a heavenly beauty the moment they both entered the gate, it was their grandmother, Miyuki Orimura.

"Where were you two earlier? Out shopping?"

Miyuki lovingly cooed at her two grandchildren while pushing their faces on her bountiful cleavage.

"Stop it Miyuki. Behave yourself."

"Oh, Tatsuya, okay I will behave. It's just I'm excited to see my grandchildren again."

With the intervention of Tatsuya, their supposedly old grandfather who looked no older than a man in his 20's, both were released from the overly loving hug of their grandmother Miyuki who's also supposed to be old but also looks like a woman in her 20's.

(This is them… Orimura Tatsuya and Orimura Miyuki… I can't believe that I'm actually standing before them…)

"Hey, granddad and grandma, it's been a while."

In contrast to Madoka's frozen state, Ichika casually approached the two towering figures in front of them.

"You've grown up Ichika. I bet you already have a girlfriend now?"

"No, not now. I haven't officially asked any of my sisters to be my girlfriend."

"Oh? You're at the age now Ichika, I was convinced that you would have all your sisters as your girlfriends now."

Listening to the conversation between Ichika and Miyuki jumbled Madoka's thoughts.

(I thought we were all normal now yet the incest is still so strong with us!)

Madoka screamed in her thoughts; however her internal struggle was disrupted by a light knock on the head.

"Oi, Madoka why did you and Ichika take so long to get here?"

"Eh? M-Mother?"

Madoka turned to her side and saw her mother, Izanami Orimura, in casual clothes and on top of that wearing an apron.

"Ichika you can talk with your grandparents in the living room, you haven't seen them in a while right? While you Madoka, you'll come with me. You'll assist me with cooking along with your big sisters, Chifuyu and Chigusa."

"Cooking?"

"Yes, you help me with cooking every day. Did you forget?"

Madoka was at a loss for words.

The most docile interaction she would have with her mother is when she is ignored by the latter that alone gives Madoka a great deal of relief than having to face her mother's violent wrath. But now she received a gentle look and even a smile from her mother and to top it all off, she was asked to help.

"You want me to help?"

"Yes of course… you did say wanted to help me with the chores at home am I right? Do you still want to?"

Not knowing that she had tears in her eyes and also not being aware that her face was making a smile, Madoka's body threw itself towards Izanami.

"Y-Yes please!"

Madoka didn't wasn't aware why she suddenly did what she did but it can only be interpret as her wanting to feel her mother's affection.


End file.
